


假如你哥哥和龙打起来你救谁

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 纽特：这是一道送分题。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	假如你哥哥和龙打起来你救谁

“如果一个巫师和一头危险的神奇动物交战，形势危急，眼看必有一方重伤甚至死亡，你会救谁？”

这是英国魔法部第518号秘密会议室。会议室的吊顶很高，可是昏暗让房间显得逼仄狭小。圆桌的这边是纽特，目光斜斜地落在桌子一角；对面是魔法部的部长和出入境控制司的议长，当然还有他哥哥忒修斯。纽特余光瞟到部长身体前倾，双手紧握，向他投来质询的目光，而他哥哥则侧着身子对着部长，一副随时准备辩护的样子。纽特没有抬头，他清了清嗓子，回答道：

“我会干预并安抚那头神奇动物，中止打斗。”

“如果你不能呢？”部长问，“如果你必须牺牲一方呢？”

“我必须一试。”

忒修斯来之前去看了邓布利多。邓布利多现在被他们软禁在霍格沃兹，尽管谁都知道在那座学校里并没有人能真的关住他。他提到了纽特，问他弟弟是否还在和教授联系。邓布利多摇了摇头，像个退休的老教师那样回忆起学生孩子时的模样。

“他拥有最良善的品质，”邓布利多说，“但那不是我教出来的。”

“我想你没有搞清楚状况，斯卡曼德先生。让我举个具体的例子：如果是你哥哥和一头凶猛的乌克兰铁肚皮龙在缠斗，你会怎么做？”

“部长先生，我能对付一头火龙，这问题根本不——”忒修斯出声。

“哥哥。”纽特抬头，凄惨地笑了笑。他摇了摇头，“我仍然维持我的答案。我能干预并安抚那头火龙。龙族是有智慧的，部长先生。我会尽力阻止每一场打斗。”

“龙也是你保护的对象？”

“是的，部长先生。”

“这么说你认为巫师的生命没有优先权？”

“我认为没有哪一个物种的生命应该有特权。”

“我明白了。”部长收回手，靠在椅背上居高临下地望着他。“很抱歉，你不能被信任。你和邓布利多的通讯被禁止了。你的出境权依旧被撤回。这是对抗格林德沃的战争，他拥有大量受控制的魔法生物军团，他的火龙在法国境内造成巨大的破坏，而你不能把我们的巫师的生命置于那些动物之上。恕我直言，你不能去前线。”

“可是——”忒修斯按着桌子。

“那就这样吧。”纽特轻轻地说。

  
在蜿蜒的走廊上忒修斯追上了纽特。他们对视了一会儿，空气凝结成松露状的透明方块。纽特抬头扫过哥哥的脸，低头说：“对不起。”

忒修斯叹了口气。“过来，”他说，“这不是你的错。”他揉了一把纽特的头发，然后把他拉进怀里。这个拥抱的时长超过了任何你可以计量的尴尬的限度，纽特立得浑身僵硬。忒修斯终于放过他时，他看上去快要晕倒了。

“你没错。”他说，“但是仗不是这么打的。你不可能阻止所有人。你不可能救出所有神奇动物。战争会有牺牲，会有妥协。我们必须接受这个。”

纽特盯着自己的脚尖，他嗫嚅了句什么，忒修斯没有听清楚。“你说什么？”他问道。

“我不是战士。”纽特重复，“我不是士兵。”

忒修斯撑住脑袋。有时候纽特就是这么固执。实际上纽特从来都这么固执。“所以你该回家，”他说，“别去战场上。”

“我不是士兵，”纽特说，“所以我不接受。没有任何牺牲是值得的。你明明知道。不只是龙，不只是神奇动物，还有人，你的同事，你的战友，忒修斯，你明明知道这不该发生。”

“我知道！”忒修斯吼道，“但是你没法改变！你没法靠一个人阻止一场战争！”他按着眉头，放缓了语气，“对不起。回家去吧，纽特。”

纽特安静地、执拗地站在原地，像一尊雕像。半晌，他说：“我可以。”他说：“我可以。我可以救出一头龙，我可以救出两头，我可以救他们，只要在我死之前。如果有哪个巫师，无论他是黑魔法师还是傲罗，企图杀害这些被迫卷入人类战争的动物，我会阻止他们，直到我死为止。”

忒修斯看着他的弟弟。这感觉就像第一次世界大战，他头一次踏上中欧闭塞且寒冷的内陆土地，风雪如同刀割，掺冰的沙子刮进他的衣领，自然毫不畏惧地挑战了他赖为信仰的魔法，那个醍醐灌顶的时刻。这像是个殉道者疯狂的宣言，是一种幼稚的正义感，是热情也是无力，而这是他的弟弟，纽特·斯卡曼德，十多年来第一次如此的愤怒。

连他当初被退学的时候都没有如此的愤怒。那时的纽特，耷拉着脑袋，有点委屈，有点难过，又有点木头似的固执。但是纽特并不愤怒，哪怕是那些人先挑衅，纽特也没有生气过。  
纽特紧紧攥着大衣的一角。末了，他回望哥哥一眼，转身离开了。

出发之前，纽特去了一趟霍格沃兹。要见邓布利多，当然。但是那不是他唯一的目的。

纽特·斯卡曼德在念书的时候有一个秘密基地，是赫奇帕奇的一个小阁楼。他在那里养了许多神奇动物，直到有一天被同学发现。

那些人并不是第一个发现的。

最先闯进这个小世界的，是莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。

“你很喜欢这些动物啊。”她问。“都是你养的？”

纽特点点头。

“如果你这个小天堂被别人发现了怎么办？”

“你就发现了。”纽特回答。

“我不一样。”她说，“如果被那些同学们发现了，如果被老师们发现了……他们会觉得你是个怪人。”

纽特并没有否认。

“当然啦，你本来就很怪。但是是安静的那种怪。”莉塔接着说，“如果被他们发现这里，可能这些小东西都会被他们当宠物和玩具玩。”

他抿紧嘴唇。

“问你个问题。”莉塔说，“如果我和一只鹰头马身有翼兽打起来，你会救谁？”

“鹰头马身有翼兽其实不好打斗。比如安迪，他从不伤害我。”纽特说。他没和任何人谈过安迪，偶尔有这样一次也不错。

“安迪是谁？”

“一头鹰头马身有翼兽啊。”

“你有一头鹰头马身有翼兽？”莉塔惊叫起来。

“不，我只是认识他。”

“算啦。”她自顾自地说，“我又不是那种讨人喜欢的人。你也不是那种会去追女孩子的类型。换一个吧。如果你哥哥忒修斯和你的鹰头马身有翼兽打起来，你救谁？”

“他们不会打起来的。”纽特说，“不会的。”

“一个假设而已嘛，”莉塔撇撇嘴，“你很无聊诶。”她伸了个懒腰，眯眼放松的神态就像猫狸子。她深色的头发好光滑噢。摸一摸会不会很失礼？他遇到的猫狸子都愿意让他摸，但是妈妈说没经过同意就碰女孩子是不绅士的。

“你并不，并不让人讨厌。”他盯着地面，眼睛偷偷往上瞟，又很快垂下去。“你很可爱。你的头发就像鸟蛇的羽毛。”

莉塔噗嗤笑出声来。她没睁开眼睛，只是微笑着回答：“天呐，纽特。答应我，别对正常的女孩子用这样的比喻，好吗？”

纽特被勒令退学的时候，忒修斯刚刚当上傲罗。他听到消息，火急火燎地赶到了学校。纽特在另一个房间，由于这件事伤到了同学，所以魔法部介入了，忒修斯只好待在邓布利多的办公室里，急得来回踱步。

“深呼吸，忒修斯，”邓布利多说，“现在你弟弟需要的是一个冷静的哥哥。来，坐下来，喝口茶，让我来问你一个问题：如果你看见一个巫师和一头龙正在进行危险的打斗，你会怎么做？”

“我会帮助那个巫师杀死那头龙。”他不假思索地说。

“你现在并没有杀死龙的能力。”邓布利多捧着茶杯，嘴角挑起一个微笑。

“这是我身为傲罗的责任。”忒修斯回答。他捉摸不清那是一个友好的微笑，还是一位老师对年少的学生善意的嘲笑。

邓布利多抿了一口热茶，重又发问：“如果看见这一幕的人是你的弟弟，你希望他会怎么做？”

他愣了。

“我希望他离开。”过了一会儿，忒修斯回答道，“我希望他不要逞能，不要伤害到自己。”他摇头，“但他不会离开，不是吗？退缩不是斯卡曼德的品质。”

“去问问他，忒修斯。”邓布利多说，“去问问他。”

  
在魔法部坐了两年办公室之后，纽特得到了全球考察的机会。他的探访穿越了整个欧洲大陆，包括那些被一战烙下累累血痕的地方。从地中海北缘一直向上直到北极冰川，收集了各种寒带神奇动物的资料，纽特把下一站定在了非洲。除了为出版社撰写《神奇动物在哪里》一书，他还在悄悄写一篇论文，关于魔法在生物界的统一性和同类物种分化出魔法个体的普遍性。他认为任何物种都可能像人类一样，有不通魔法的麻瓜部分和能掌握魔法的巫师部分。现在他已经观察到了一些和普通动物有同种起源的神奇动物，当然还有许多普通动物没有相应的魔法生物血亲，或者魔法生物完全脱离普通物种存在的现象，但是纽特认为这很有可能是同类物种间麻瓜或者巫师的部分不能适应环境单方面灭绝所致的。

他把论文的初稿寄给了邓布利多，教授鼓励了他，同时也指出证据不足、有些主观臆断的问题。在回信的最后，邓布利多用紫色的墨水写道：“写下去，纽特，要是你能证明，你的发现会是人类的宝藏。”

纽特把这封信放在手提箱的内侧夹层，和几封忒修斯的回信放在一起。他坐在刚果粉红色的夕阳之下，金黄的沙尘亲吻着他的白衬衫。他松开袖口和领口，用鹅毛笔给哥哥写信。开头的话无非是报平安，无伤大雅的寒暄，问候妈妈。但是他今天有一件特别的事要告诉忒修斯。

“我抓到一只萤光蓝的特波疣猪，刚把它在箱子里安置好，走出来的时候有一个包着彩色头巾的土著女人发现了我……”他写道。

  
那个土著女人因为惊恐和激动而面孔翕张，她跪下来，亲吻脚前的土地。然后她跳起来，动作灵活如一只云豹，不由分说地抓着纽特带到她的村庄。人群聚了过来，一个头发花白的矮壮男人走上前与这女人说话，他隆隆的声音闷雷似的，不少人看纽特的目光戒备起来。女人声调尖利，突然劈手来夺纽特的魔杖，纽特只好一边道歉一边把魔杖塞进袖子。她又来抢手提箱，之前开了麻瓜模式，打开来只看见换洗衣服，她突然一屁股坐地下哭了。

正当纽特不知所措的时候，两个小女孩从人群背后挤上来。她们一个十一二岁，一个八九岁，一人抱着一个光溜溜的婴儿，都在大声啼哭。小的女孩儿扁着嘴安抚怀里的孩子，大些的瞪了她一眼，把自己看的婴儿递给女人。女人一边抹泪一边给孩子喂奶，没喝到奶的婴儿哭声已经嘶哑。喝着奶的婴儿停了下来，向啼哭声的方向伸手，柔软的身体几乎要掉出母亲的手臂。小女孩怀里的孩子也翻腾起来，脑袋向外抻着。人群里有几个人捂住眼睛。

噼啪一声，两个孩子之间牵起纤细的金色闪电，他们腾空旋转半圈，哧地一下消失在扭曲的空气中。正当大家盯着中间的空地看时，他——只有一个婴儿——出现在母亲臂弯中。喝饱奶了之后，他咯咯地笑，胖乎乎的小手揉揉自己的脸，突然周身又环绕起金色的闪电，一阵小旋风之后孩子又变回了一摸一样的两个。

那位头发花白的男人低声呵斥了一句。纽特冲他们举起手，慢慢靠近那两个孩子。刚才那个噼啪的声音明显是移形换影，但是谁也没见过两个人可以变成一个人。这两个孩子这么小就拥有这样的魔法还能掌控自如，如果能去霍格沃兹上学肯定能成为伟大的魔法师。但是如果他们被默默然吞噬……后果不堪设想。纽特从袖管里拿出魔杖，让其中一个婴儿握着它。没有反应。另一个也是。但是当这两个婴儿靠在一起时，杖尖冒出了火花，他们俩的手交握在一起的时候，魔杖喷出来一道火光，击碎了他身后的一栋茅屋——

斯卡曼德家的猫头鹰来了。纽特匆匆补了个结尾，把信塞进纸筒里。上一次他把论文的第二稿寄给了忒修斯，隔了两个海峡这么久才送到，纽特的耐心都要少有地被耗尽了。他把忒修斯上次的回信展平，等忙碌的信使在这儿吃饱喝足飞去之后，才趁着夕阳的最后一点火红余晖打开。

“……很棒的创意，”忒修斯写道，“但是格林德沃最近又开始活动了。你千万不要在任何地方发表它，否则会被抓到把柄。天哪，纽特，普通物种中没有魔法分化的部分可能是因为它的麻瓜群体进攻少数巫师群体，或者魔法生物完全脱离普通物种是因为它的麻瓜祖先被自然淘汰，你知道这种言论要是被黑巫师那帮人利用会是什么后果吗？人们的第一反应会是，麻瓜会不会像你论文里说的动物一样屠杀巫师？或者，麻瓜是不是应该被淘汰？纽特，这太危险了。我不反对你周游世界；写出神奇动物的科普书也许的确很有益处。但是现在是非常时期，有些话是不能讲的。请保重，你的，忒修斯。”

太阳的最后一丝光辉彻底沉入地下。万籁俱寂，原野上只有稀疏荒草的簌簌声。白天活动的动物们睡去了，夜晚的狂欢者即将醒来，现在是难得的静谧一刻。纽特放下信纸，极目眺望远方。这是沉沉的，沉沉的非洲的夜。

那是忒修斯第一次被派到战场，一战，东线，他的对手是火龙。乌克兰铁肚皮，成年之后坚硬的壳甲能免疫魔法，喷出的火焰足达千度。忒修斯击退了两条刚成年的公龙，面前的这条母龙显然经验丰富，而且满腔怒火。她已经伤痕累累，但是忒修斯挂的彩更多，而她完全没有退却之意。忒修斯心底萌生了一个念头——危险的念头，对士兵来说。也许他今天会交代在这里。

他举起魔杖，却恍然想起纽特。纽特刚退学的时候，邓布利多问过他一个问题。忒修斯没有违背他的承诺，假如他今日战死，是死得其所。但是这不是掠过他脑子的事。那个画面，那急切的语气，那个拥抱，那是纽特。

纽特绞着双手，不敢抬头看他。他知道自己会问是怎么回事，为什么那些神奇动物会咬伤他的同学。忒修斯看到这个小心翼翼的他，看到缩着肩膀的小小的弟弟，他突然心软了。他换了个话题：“如果你看见一个巫师和一头龙正在进行危险的打斗，你会怎么做？”

“我会让他们停下。”纽特的眼睛亮起来。“龙很可能只是在维护自己的领地。他们是有智慧的，忒修斯，他们甚至有自己的语言。”

这回答出乎忒修斯的意料。“你怎么知道？”

“我从书上看来的。”他弟弟说，“邓布利多教授借给我的。上面说龙甚至能和其他物种交流，比如凤凰，中国古代有火球龙和雪山凤凰交流的记载。邓布利多教授说他们家族有些人能得到凤凰的陪伴，如果他能遇见一只，他会帮我问问是不是真的。”

“噢，纽特。”忒修斯抱紧他，“纽特。”

后来忒修斯调查了事件的前因后果，纽特的同学闯进阁楼捣了一番乱，恶作剧高潮之处，几只不起眼的护树罗锅和嗅嗅奋起反抗，光靠爪子把那几个男孩子割得一塌糊涂，有一个的眼睛差点要被其中一只护树罗锅抠下来。当大家围捕这几只神奇动物的时候，纽特把他们藏了起来，无论威逼利诱都不松口。忒修斯同意了退学处理，但是他拒绝魔法部折断他弟弟的魔杖。

“我弟弟没有伤人。”他说。骄傲、坚定、掷地有声。

忒修斯艰难地撑起肿胀的眼皮。铁肚皮母龙呼哧呼哧地哼着气，后爪刨地准备最后一次冲锋。忒修斯离她有一二百米远，但这只是一条龙翅膀扇一扇风点问题。他举起魔杖，对自己露了一个疲惫的微笑：在这种时刻，还能尝试与这头龙对话的也只有他弟弟纽特了。

他执拗的、独一无二的纽特。

他弟弟此刻正待在英国，安全无虞的后方，像他一样奔赴战场的人们，就是为了护他们周全。  
既然他不在，战争就不会留给他第二种办法。忒修斯回忆着最致命的毒咒；他还不能念，也不能动，他必须等待这头龙足够靠近，近到火焰所及之处，近到鼻息之间，他要把毒咒送进这头龙脆弱的眼窝，那里没有盔甲保护。他眯着眼睛，等待冲锋时大地的震动。

悄无声息。忒修斯默数到六十秒，睁开眼睛。那头龙背对着他，尾巴盘到爪子底下。过了一会儿，母龙摇摇晃晃地站起来，甩开翅膀，长啸一声，冲进天空。

飞走了。

真的飞走了。这是一个奇迹，一个魔法难以企及的奇迹。忒修斯脱力地躺在地上，他的战友慢慢地围过来，把他抬起来，扛在肩上。当快有五十人聚拢过来，一起喊着些什么时，他才听到细小的、仿佛隔着层棉花的欢呼声。

他们叫他“战争英雄”。

忒修斯笑了。他不是什么英雄。何况，他的耳朵被战斗中的龙吼给震聋了。

忒修斯回国后休息了快半年听力才恢复。纽特回来陪他，不过不太说话，坐的时候背部僵直，塌着一边肩膀，好像打了败仗似的。当他好得差不多的时候，纽特也开始他的环球旅行了。

  
二战的脚步渐紧。英国魔法部和美国魔法部正在讨论开辟西线战场。纽特刚刚从国外回来，尽管他还是处于出入境的禁令之下，但是已经没有人有暇顾及他了。忒修斯扫了一眼今晨的报纸，战况以黑体字标出登在首页，然后就是部长的讲话，一系列鼓舞人心式的前线近报。在第六版的一个小豆腐块上，忒修斯看到这样一条：格林德沃手下在非洲召集年幼巫师。配图是一张夸张的漫画，黑巫师和非洲的孩子都被画得像猴子。没有人真的把它当回事，但是忒修斯想起之前的一封信。那应该是纽特环球之旅时给他写的最后一封信；那之后直到他回国之前他们都没有再通过话。

非洲有强大而神秘的魔法生物，也有天赋异禀的年轻巫师。谁都没有亲眼见证，现下唯一有话语权的是他的弟弟纽特。忒修斯移形换影来到弟弟家中；之前这是一扇谁也不愿意先打开的门，但是第二次世界大战冲淡了这层隔膜。“纽特。”他弟弟出现在楼梯上。

“忒修斯。”他应道，慢吞吞地走下来，企图把堆在桌上的坩埚试管一件件叠好。“纽特，”忒修斯说，“你看到新闻了吗？格林德沃的手下要在非洲——”

纽特心虚似的一转头，变形药剂差点翻在地上。“嗯，格林德沃的手下要在非洲干什么来着？”  
忒修斯拉住他，“你是不是有什么瞒着我？”纽特扶着桌子，目光忍不住往楼上飘。忒修斯向上望去，两双黝黑的眼睛从墙壁后面幽幽地探出头。“出来。”他说。于是两个黑皮肤塌鼻子的男孩互相推挤着走出藏身处，又争先恐后地跑下楼来。

“您就是塔塔忒修斯！”一个男孩说。

“是忒修斯先生！他听不懂刚果语。”另一个说。

“错了，是斯卡曼德先生！”

“斯卡曼德先生是塔塔纽特！”

“塔塔忒修斯和塔塔纽特都是斯卡曼德先生，斯卡曼德是他们的姓。”

“我知道！姓代表他们是兄弟。”

兄弟俩一路吵吵嚷嚷，围到忒修斯跟前。“我是耶格玛！”其中一个说，“我是耶勒玛！”另一个说。“我们也是两兄弟！”“我们明年就是塔塔耶格玛和塔塔耶勒玛了。”“因为我们明年就十二岁了！”

忒修斯被吵得晕头转向。无论如何，他还没有和嘈杂的兄弟共处的经验。“所以，这就是……？”他望向纽特。纽特点点头：“他们当时就要被抓走了……”

“但是我们跑了出来！”耶格玛说。“因为我们会变身！”耶勒玛说。他们俩一击掌，周身瞬间炸开金色的闪电，啪的一声，一个小男孩出现在餐桌那头，“然后塔塔纽特就接到了我们。”

“这是伊利亚。”纽特介绍说，“他们变成一个人的时候的名字。他们出生的时候，本来其中一个是要被遗弃的，因为那边的人认为双胞胎会带来不祥。但是他们俩是分不开的。”

伊利亚拍了拍手，于是一个变成两个。忒修斯望望他们，又看向纽特：“你打算把他们留在这了？”

纽特点头：“这里相对安全。”

忒修斯叹了口气。“那就保护好他们。”他说，“别去前线。”

被派往东线是理所当然的。东线德军有火龙，而忒修斯在一战中有对抗火龙的经验。他出门前连恐带吓要纽特和双子保证不来添乱，纽特在他的拥抱里快要窒息了，一旁的耶格玛和耶勒玛点头如捣蒜。然而事与愿违，当忒修斯抽出魔杖的时候，最不愿意见到的三个人齐刷刷地出现在他身旁。“塔塔纽特来帮塔塔忒修斯！”耶格玛叫道。“兄弟是不能分开的。”耶勒玛说。纽特低头笑了笑，忒修斯警告道：“别做傻事。别送命。”

一声龙吼打断此刻。一头乌克兰铁肚皮穿云而下，身后跟着四头刚成年的小龙。黑巫师牵着母龙的脖颈，铁索在怒吼中瑟瑟颤动。忒修斯刚要念出咒语，被纽特拦下：双子啪的一声移形换影到敌人身旁，一左一右钳制住他，金色的闪电将他们拉到地面。“你要对付的是他。”纽特说。他举起魔杖，铁索缰绳应声而落。“不是龙！”纽特说，“我说过我能救他们。”他转过身，一头扎进硝烟里去了。

忒修斯之来得及看他一眼。耶格玛和耶勒玛正不亦乐乎地把黑巫师从龙背上扯下来，他有好多劲敌要对付。酣战正激，寒冷的黑色土地上不时地闪现绿色和红色的光束。忒修斯不知道这场战斗持续了多久。终于有一刻，他望向双子的位置，那里没有另一个被拽下来的巫师了。他深深呼出一口气，耳朵里隆隆作响，还是龙吼留下的后遗症。忒修斯环视四周，现在唯一重要的是找到纽特——

纽特受了点伤，大衣碎成了布条，走起来一瘸一拐的，但是他看起来还好。他和一条刚成年的小龙嬉闹起来，小龙把鼻尖顶在他脸上。另外的三条小龙也围着他转。“别闹了，草莓蛋糕——”草莓蛋糕？真的吗？这是他听过最蠢的龙名。母龙盘着尾巴卧在一旁。忒修斯微笑起来。他弟弟是个奇迹。他一直都知道。

他朝着纽特的方向走去。掀开大衣模仿翅膀的纽特，管一条重两吨的龙叫草莓蛋糕的纽特，把护树罗锅藏起来的纽特，他的纽特。他的，独一无二的弟弟。

他的眼睛有点酸痛。只是那么一晃神，他没有发现母龙已经站了起来，喷出沉重的鼻息，三条小龙也停下了游戏，直直地盯着他看。纽特停下来，试图冲他喊着什么，可是他的耳膜突然蜂鸣起来——

他认识这条母龙。

一战的时候，他躺在地上，准备把最毒辣的毒咒投进她柔软的眼窝，那条本应该让他命丧当场，最多同归于尽的，乌克兰铁肚皮母龙。

漫天的火焰铺天盖地而来。

纽特相信一件事：这些龙绝不是无缘无故地与人为敌。所以他溜出国境，来到哥哥的战场，只为调查真相。他发现了真相：格林德沃的手下把母龙的蛋藏起来，把气味引向傲罗。

他发现的时候已经太晚了。战场上尘埃落定，尸体横陈……只有一处还在激战。

那是他哥哥。

纽特做了一件惊世骇俗的事情，假如这件事得以被历史记载，他的名字绝对会比《神奇动物在哪里》丛书作者这个身份有意义得多。他当着一头暴怒的母龙的面，在她尾巴不足五米的地方用蹩脚的龙语呼唤她，正当她转头喷出火焰的时候，纽特举起他偷回来的龙蛋，让它们沐浴在龙焰之中。

火龙孵化的最后一步正是接受龙焰的洗礼。

三个龙蛋应声开裂。还有一个被火焰灼得发红，纽特把它抢下来——这一个还差一点。还没成熟的幼龙是挡不住龙焰的。

母龙狐疑地望着开裂的蛋，又盯着纽特怀里的那一个。“放松，放松……”纽特说。母龙盯着纽特怀里的龙蛋，收起翅膀，盘起尾巴。“这就对了，好女孩……”纽特说。

她忽然低吼一声，吐出一股焦火。纽特被打了个措手不及，只得背过身去护住龙蛋。脊背上传来一阵灼痛，他哀叫了一声，却被怀里的震动声分了心。

蛋裂开了。

一头雪白的小龙钻出来，两眼汪汪地盯着纽特。她头上有一块粉红色，应该是刚刚蛋壳的灼红。“哎呦，”纽特说，“真及时。”他耐心地等小龙自己挣脱蛋壳，才剥下衣服擦干净小龙身上的黏液。“草莓蛋糕。”他说，“我还没见过带粉色的乌克兰铁肚皮。”

他踉踉跄跄地站起来，把小龙举给母龙看。母龙刚刚已经舔过她的三个孩子，此时也伸出舌头舔舐这个迟迟不肯出生的小东西。“斯隆，”纽特给他们起名字，“吉吉，草莓蛋糕和琼。三个女儿，一个儿子。恭喜呀。”

母龙塌下脖子，小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔纽特的手腕。“谢谢你放我一马。”纽特说。背上的灼痕仍然疼痛，但是他知道要是不是母龙留力他现在也不会活命。“我可以叫你尤瑟尔吗？”他问。

母龙伸出一只爪子按在他肩上。这条前腿起码有一吨重，但是母龙小心地按着他，把他翻过身来，轻轻地舔他的脊背。冰凉的唾液覆盖着灼伤，疼痛几乎立刻止息了。就好像所有的毒草旁边总长着解毒的灵药，致命的龙也有他们自己的温柔。“谢谢你，尤瑟尔。”纽特说。

  
忒修斯认出了母龙，尤瑟尔也认出了他。她不知道当年是谁偷走了她的蛋，但她记得是谁让她经历丧子之痛后又身受重伤。纽特在喊着什么，她听不懂，但是她知道并不是所有人类都像纽特一样。她的怒火在胸腔里沸腾。

铺天盖地的火。

纽特挡在忒修斯身前。他背对着火龙，撑着忒修斯的肩，在他耳边说了句什么，可是忒修斯听不见。草莓蛋糕冲上来挡住她的母亲，为他们挣了两秒钟：一道金色的闪电劈来，耶格玛和耶勒玛把他们带走了。

忒修斯试了所有的治愈咒语。龙焰是魔火，治愈咒语是没用的，他知道，他比谁都清楚。但是这是他弟弟。

这是纽特。他的，说着“直到我死为止”的纽特。

“别试了。”纽特说。他感觉不到痛：三级烧伤已经损坏神经了。背后一片焦黑，他自己都闻得到。说实话，他感觉就像个破布娃娃一样，被忒修斯架在怀里。这下忒修斯想抱他多久就能抱他多久啦。忒修斯的胸膛一阵阵抽动。他不会是——不会是在哭吧？从小到大纽特还没有见他哭过呢，倒是忒修斯把纽特还会大哭的那几年都看光了。“忒修斯——？”他唤道。

房间里的空气突然扭曲了一瞬。耶格玛和耶勒玛警觉地站起来。

——邓布利多出现在房间里。“我来晚了吗？”他走近来，忒修斯退开一点点好让他看清纽特的伤势。“魔火，”他握住纽特的手，给了忒修斯一个安慰的眼神。“有一种方法可以治愈。”

他撅起嘴唇呼唤了一声。一只火红的凤凰停在窗口。

“凤凰的眼泪。”他说。纽特抬起头，望着那只美丽的生物。“教授，”他说，“你说过邓布利多家的人只有——”

“血誓被打破了。”邓布利多轻轻地说。他伸出手，凤凰拍拍翅膀落在他的食指指节。火红的鸟儿歪着头，轻啄纽特的头发。纽特伸出手来摸了摸它，它温热的脖子蹭着纽特的指尖。忽而凤凰振翅而起，飞出窗外，引吭而歌，声色更似龙啸而非凤吟。群山间隆隆声起，四面八方而来，一呼百应，仿佛卧龙初醒。乍起之后，便是沉寂。

凤凰落回邓布利多的指尖。这一回，它的眼中蕴满泪水。

  
也许你听说过纽特·斯卡曼德这个名字。也许你使劲回忆一下，能想起他时《神奇动物在哪里》系列丛书的作者。也许你是个老学究，能想起来他还发表过两篇不那么出名的文章，一篇是讲魔法生物和麻瓜物种的共同起源，还有一篇有个有趣的题目：《假如巫师和龙打起来你救谁》，他在文章里写道：“永远都不要被选择所逾限。没有牺牲是必须的，没有哪一方的死亡更轻贱。在最后时刻之前，请永远尽力尝试。”

纽特·斯卡曼德今年七十五岁，和哥哥忒修斯·斯卡曼德共同生活在曼彻斯特的乡下。耶格玛和耶勒玛，纽特在非洲救出的两位巫师，如今和他们生活在一起。

  
  



End file.
